kiminonawafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuha Miyamizu
is the female protagonist of Kimi no Na wa.. She was a 17-year old high-school girl living in a rural town called Itomori and is a member of the Miyamizu Family. A former Miko who participated in rituals for her family's shrine to create kuchikamizake, Mitsuha felt dissatisfied with her small-town life and due to the strained relationship she had with her father and the criticism she got when performing as a miko, she wished to live as a handsome boy in Tokyo. Her wish would eventually be partially granted, as she would start switching bodies with a high-school boy named Taki Tachibana. Appearance Mitsuha is a teenage girl with an average build and height who is described to be very beautiful. She has brown eyes and straight, upper-back length black hair which she wears in a unique hair-do; two braids on each side tied into a small ponytail with a red and yellow-colored braided cord. After going to Tokyo to find Taki, she gave away her braided cord to him and cut her hair to chin-length with two strands framing her face. She began wearing the braided cord again when she got it back from Taki when they met at "kataware-doki". On a promotional video, a twenty-year-old Mitsuha is seen with her hair in a bobbed-hairstyle with the braided cord styled as a hairband, much like before. In adulthood, Mitsuha grows out her hair to almost the same length as she had when she was a teen. She has her hair down with a small piece of it tied into a braid at the back with the braided cord. Mitsuha was often seen wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved white shirt with a pocket and a red ribbon on the collar. The shirt was tucked down a gray-colored skirt she was wearing. For shoes, she wore brown loafers and black stockings. In winter time, she would wear an orange (later blue) colored sweater on top of the shirt. On the day the comet struck, Mitsuha was seen wearing a blue-colored yukata with white flowers, a red obi and light-brown sandals. In 2016 when time reverses, Mitsuha was seen wearing a white dress with stars and a yellow cardigan, along with a pair of heels. In adulthood, Mitsuha usually wears a light-orange colored shirt with a light pink cardigan on top. She wears a pair of peach-colored jeans that reaches down to about her shin bone with a brown belt and a pair of yellow-colored heels. She is seen wearing a necklace and carrying around a brown bag quite often. Personality Mitsuha is a kind, organized, caring and supportive girl. She is also determined, sometimes persistent, frank as well as adventurous. She is tired of her life in the rural and small town of Itomori, being flaky and uninterested in her family's traditions and wishing to explore outside of her hometown. This is why when she starts switching bodies with Taki, she appreciates every small thing in his life and makes the best out of it. She also becomes enamored with Tokyo city. When she is in Taki's body, Mitsuha is constantly happy and extremely appreciative, because Taki's life is exactly what Mitsuha had dreamt of. She treasures every moment, and when going out to cafes with Taki friends she spends a lot of money and takes a lot of pictures with Taki's phone (which makes Taki annoyed). This is because Mitsuha lives where there are no cafes. But since she lived her whole life in the calm Itomori, Mitsuha thinks that Taki's part-time jobs are tiring and stressful. She is dignified and proper, being strict with Taki when they switch bodies and demands him to be careful with skirts, not to look and not to take any showers. When Mitsuha inhabits Taki's body, he is considered 'girlish', feminine and speaks in an odd dialect, though she still manages to maintain her composure. Mitsuha had grown to be a bit embarrassed to perform the traditions of her family, where her classmates often laugh and make fun of her. Her stern and strict father make her insecure as well. This is apparent, since, in contrast to Taki, Mitsuha takes the belittlement from her father and her classmates without so much as a whisper in retaliation. In Taki's case when he embodies her, he delivers the verbal (and in some cases, physical) lashings. However, Mitsuha is later inspired to boldly take action, and such she gains the confidence to force her father to evacuate Itomori. Mitsuha is straightforward and despite being emotional like many others at times, she will not give up on something until it's done, as she was the one who ultimately saved the Itomori residents from the comet. Due to her feminine personality when as Taki, he had gained the admiration from his crush at the time, Okudera. When she is in Taki's body, she helps him to get closer with her. By then however, she has fallen in love with him. When it comes to love and to Taki, she becomes a bit flustered in his presence but became overjoyed nevertheless when seeing him for the first time for real. She also seemed to give good advice when it came to love, as she gave some to Taki before, though Taki noted that she was only mocking him. Mitsuha also speaks in a dialect like most Itomori residents, having the suffix ''-ya'' in her sentences. Background Mitsuha is the first child born to Toshiki and Futaba Miyamizu. The early years of her life were filled with joy and love as she peacefully lived her life with her parents and younger sister Yotsuha. Her mother and father were both active in the Miyamizu traditions and Mitsuha was also taught about it. However, everything changed when her mother died when Mitsuha was a child. Her father was devastated because he couldn't do anything to save his wife. When Mitsuha's grandmother Hitoha told him to pull himself together, he confessed that he only loved his wife Futaba and not the Miyamizu shrine. After this, he was ordered by Hitoha to leave and he made the decision to pursue politics. From then on, Mitsuha and Yotsuha began living with their grandmother. ''Kimi no Na wa. Mitsuha grew up happily with her grandmother and younger sister, though she continued to have a strained relationship with her father and had to put up with his strict actions. She also disliked the fact that she got attention just because her father was the mayor of the town, as well as the criticism she received when performing the Miyamizu traditions. Itomori Incident (2013) In high school, she would often hang out with her best friends, Sayaka and Tessie. One day when Mitsuha came to school, everyone was looking at her and was being cautious of her. In class, she was looking through her notes in her book, where it was written ''who are you? When the teacher called her, Mitsuha replied with a fast reaction, everyone laughed and commented if she knew her name today, both things making Mitsuha surprised and clueless. Later on, her friends commented that Mitsuha was normal today since they claimed she was like another person the day before. Mitsuha commented that she had felt like she was dreaming of someone else's dream. Sayaka theorized that it might be from stress and the upcoming ritual Mitsuha and Yotsuha would do. Several days later, Mitsuha and Yotsuha performed the ritual for the residents to see where they made kuchikamizake, an ancient traditional way of creating sake involving chewing rice to intake yeast for fermentation, which became "half of Mitsuha". But because her classmates made fun of her and other problems such as her small hometown, Mitsuha exclaimed she disliked her life and wished to be a handsome Tokyo boy in her next life. Her wish was somewhat granted, as she started switching bodies in her dreams with a teenage boy in Tokyo named Taki. However, Mitsuha was unaware that she was switching with Taki three years in the future, and the Taki in her timeline didn't experience the switching and therefore didn't know who she was. Mitsuha began loving her life as Taki, where she treasured every moment and enamored Tokyo. Though she stated it was stressful at times due to Taki's part-time job, she enjoyed it. They created rules to protect each other lifestyles and though they were grateful towards each other at times, they also experienced annoyment and bickering, often leaving messages like fool and idiot on each other's bodies. One day, Mitsuha arranged Taki's date with his crush at the time, Okudera. She was happy for him and thought that they would end up together. However, she later cried as she had supposedly forgotten Taki's name or fallen in love with him. She then decided to go to Tokyo to find Taki and meet him in person. On the way there, she was having thoughts about how he would react when he would see her. When trying to call him, it was to no avail, which made Mitsuha hopeless and exclaim that "they could never meet". However, Mitsuha was certain that if they really saw each other, they would know right away, and continued the whole day searching for him. In the evening, a tired Mitsuha was waiting for the train when something caught her attention. She tried to run up and when the train eventually stopped, she hopped in and went through the crowd, where she found Taki. She nervously looked up at him waiting for a reaction, only to be shocked that he didn't notice her at all. Mitsuha called out to him, but Taki bluntly asked her who she was, since Taki was a middle school student at the time, which made Mitsuha a bit upset and sad. She let it be, but she knew that it really was Taki whom she switched bodies with. When arriving at her station, Mitsuha went away without saying anything, only to be stopped by Taki asking for her name. She gave him her name as well as the braided cord she was wearing, which Taki would later wear as a good-luck charm. Later, Mitsuha asked her grandmother to cut her hair due to her meeting with Taki. She then got ready to attend the festival, where the comet would also be visible. Mitsuha, Sayaka, and Tessie went to an area to watch the comet clearly. Suddenly, Mitsuha saw how the comet was splitting into pieces, and seconds later, the comet hit the whole town, killing Mitsuha and most of the other Itomori residents in the process. Three years later, Taki would experience the body switching, though it would be with the Mitsuha before the incident. Main Story (2016) Three years after Mitsuha's death, Taki experienced the body switching with Mitsuha but had no idea that she had passed away. Once when Taki saw a picture of Itomori at an exhibition and looked at it in awe, he was noted by Okudera that he was now in love with another person (Mitsuha), instead of her, whom he had a crush on before. Taki blushed and denied this, indicating that these statements were indeed true. After that day, Taki stopped switching bodies with Mitsuha, which left him clueless and in shock. He was also unable to contact her by phone. Because of this, he decided to meet her in person, but because he did not know the town's name, Taki relied on his memory of the town and drew a picture of Itomori. After completing his drawing, he found about Itomori's current state and Mitsuha's status after going on a journey to find her. Taki tried to prevent Mitsuha's and the other Itomori residents' deaths by going the Miyamizu shrine and drinking Mitsuha's kuchikamizake. He wished to travel back in time to prevent everyone's death. Taki then went through a dream sequence with Mitsuha's braided cord as a connection. He saw most of her life in the dream until her death, where Taki desperately told Mitsuha to get away from the area before the comet struck, and before seeing the comet strike in the dream, Taki woke up in Mitsuha's body, making him overjoyed. He immediately went out and tried to prevent everyone from getting killed by the comet by preparing an evacuation plan with Sayaka and Tessie. Taki then realized that since he had fallen asleep in the Miyzmizu shrine in the "underworld", Mitsuha should be in his body since they are switching places, and started to make his way there. Meanwhile, Mitsuha woke up in Taki's body in the Miyamizu shrine. She was surprised and wondered what Taki was doing in the shrine, and went up to the mountains, where she saw half of Itomori gone. She realized that at that moment three years ago, she had also died when the comet struck, making her horrified. Much later, with Mitsuha now at the mountains, she felt that Taki was there with her. Taki called out to her, with Mitsuha doing the same. They heard each other but they couldn't see each other, because of their different timelines. Despite this, they started searching for each other and when they felt like they had passed by each other, they tried to reach out to each other, with no result. Hopelessly, as they watched the Sun go down, Mitsuha and Taki switch back into their original bodies and are placed within the same timeline, surprising them both upon seeing one another in person for the first time. Mitsuha became overjoyed and emotional and began crying. Taki explains that he is just as happy to see her and details the process he had to go through to save her, including drinking her kuchikamizake, to which Mitsuha commented on Taki being a pervert. She also calls him out for touching her chest and he quickly apologized. Jokes aside, she looks at Taki's arm and realizes that he still had her braided cord around his wrist. Taki explained that he had kept it for three years and gave it back to Mitsuha to wear. After conversing and enjoying each others company, Taki explained to Mitsuha that she had things to do, since the comet was already visible, with Kataware-doki almost coming to an end. Taki suggested that they should write their name on each other's hand so they wouldn't forget each other's name, which she happily agreed to. Taki wrote his name, but before Mitsuha could do the same, they are separated by their timelines once again, with Mitsuha being sent back to 2013 to prevent the comet, and Taki to 2016, trying not to forget Mitsuha's name. Sad but hopeful, Mitsuha went to find Tessie to create a plan that would prevent the death of the citizens from the looming comet. They decided to set up explosives in a power plant so people would think that there was an accident, and would get the citizens to evacuate to the high school for safety. The plan was successful, and with Sayaka in the broadcasting room transmitting an evacuation warning, people started to proceed to the high school. Meanwhile, Mitsuha and Tessie went to the festival and told the remaining citizens to evacuate to the high school because of the explosion. Because of their lack of time, Tessie called out to Mitsuha, only to see her crying because she couldn't remember Taki's name. Tessie told her to go persuade her father to rally the town since they couldn't evacuate all the citizens by themselves. Mitsuha agreed and started to make her way to her father's office. Unfortunately, their plan started to fall apart when Sayaka got caught leading the broadcast. The mayor sent out a new broadcast ordering the citizens to stay put. Undeterred, Mitsuha proceeded to run to her father's office. Along the way, she tried to remember Taki's name and realizing she forgot it, she watched as the comet broke off and that tragedy was about to strike. Dazed and exhausted, she tripped on a rock and fell. Suddenly, she remembered that Taki told her that they should write their names on each other's hand so they wouldn't forget each other's name. Mitsuha slowly opened her palm, and she expected that his name was written on her hand. To her surprise, he had written "I love you" instead. Tears started to flow from her eyes and commented that she couldn't remember his name with only his message. This gave her the motivation to survive and prevent the accident, so she continued to her father's office. When she arrived there, her father was not very happy to see her. Despite this, she walked up to him, with a very determined look on her face. Moments later, the comet struck the town, with most of it disappearing. Subsequently, it was revealed that every resident survived the comet. Presumably. this was because Mitsuha successfully convinced her father to evacuate all the citizens before the comet struck. She decides to continue her life along with most of Itomori's residents by moving to Tokyo. Epilogue (2021) Eight years after the comet struck, Mitsuha now lives in Tokyo. She moved there along with her high school friends Sayaka and Tessie, and her family after the incident. It is thought that Mitsuha moved to Tokyo right after the incident to take shelter, but it is also stated by the creator of the movie that Mitsuha moved to Tokyo to search for a job in the fashion industry, probably due to her childhood traditions. Mitsuha graduated from university and got placed in a company in Tokyo by the time she is 25 years old. Mitsuha lives alone in a small apartment which is decorated with 'a bit of Itomori' that she brought with her. She says that once in a while when she wakes up, she finds herself crying, though she doesn't know why. The feeling that she lost something precious and important to her lingers around her for a long time after she wakes up. She looks at her palm at times and remembers that someone had written: "I love you". She has had these feelings ever since the comet struck Itomori. One winter night, Mitsuha was out in a snowstorm with an umbrella and happened to pass by Taki. Mitsuha's ribbon caught Taki's attention and he looked back at her, only to see her continue walking. Thinking that he had misunderstood, he continued walking. Mitsuha then looked back at Taki, but didn't think much about it, as she didn't realize that it was him, and walked away. In spring, Mitsuha went out and got on a train. She was standing right by the doors, and when she looked out, she saw Taki, but at a different train in front of her. This made Mitsuha shocked and lost for words, and as she stared at Taki in awe, he saw her as well, making a similar reaction. At this moment, both knew that they had been searching for each other. When they got off the trains, they tried to find each other, and after a while of searching, they found each other at a staircase, Taki at the bottom and Mitsuha at the top. However, none of them said anything to each other, despite being so shocked upon seeing each other. Taki went up while Mitsuha made her way down. This made them both regretful and sad, but as soon as Taki reached the top, he called out to Mitsuha, and asked if they had met before. Mitsuha began crying and replied that she also thought they had met. The movie ends with them asking for each other's names. Gallery Mitsuha character design.jpg|Mitsuha's character design. Futaba Death.png|Mitsuha and her family at her mother's deathbed. Fight.png|Mitsuha and Taki's bickering. Z-Kai 2.png|Mitsuha on the train, on her way to meet Taki. Mitsuha alive.png|Taki waking up in Mitsuha's body on the day of the comet. Mitsuha and Taki - Kataware Doki.png|Mitsuha and Taki's meeting during Kataware-doki. Mitsuha's room in Tokyo.png|Mitsuha's room in Tokyo. Takao Akizuki.png|Mitsuha's hairstyle in adulthood. Taki and mitsuha.jpg|Mitsuha is stopped by Taki. Trivia *Her name, means "three leaves". This also applies with her grandmother, her name meaning "one leaf", her mother, "two leaves", and her younger sister, "four leaves". **Her family name, means "shrine water", reflecting the family's role as priestesses. *When Mitsuha and Taki met each other at Twilight (Kataware-doki), it was the only time both of them were the same age, as one can experience inhuman things at Kataware-doki. *The red braided cord that Mitsuha gave Taki made them connected in a reference to the Japanese myth "The red string of fate". The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. **This is also associated with the concept of the movie: "Musubi"; time, which has a similar description. Mitsuha and Taki were separated by time, circumstances and memory, but when they found each other at the end after so long, their feelings were still connected. *When Taki inhabited her body, he wore Mitsuha's hair in a ponytail since he didn't know how she did her hairstyle. *It was mentioned by Sayaka that on the first day of switching bodies, Mitsuha went to school with bed hair. *In Taki's body, she is frequently shown eating large sugary and creamy desserts, suggesting she has a sweet tooth. * According to Yotsuha, when Mitsuha sleeps, it's very hard to rouse her. She also has frequent bouts of sleeplessness.Kimi no Na wa.: Earth Bound *From the official MV Sparkle from limited DVD of RADWIMP's album Ningen Kaika, there is an image that could be from three years later after the Itomori incident and features Mitsuha's new appearance at around 20 years old. **Apparently, this scene is not in the Youtube version.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2GujJZfXpg Sparkle, Music Video edition] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Itomori Category:Tokyo